


Donghyuck, A Nature Nurturer Fairy

by kimyerim



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimyerim/pseuds/kimyerim
Summary: A dweller of Magis, an unknown world to the mere humans, Fairy Donghyuck, met a human-like creature fighting a unicorn.





	Donghyuck, A Nature Nurturer Fairy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRASHCAKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/gifts).



Lee Donghyuck, nature nurturer fairy, frisky and bright as the Earth sun, always hates doing his community duties, except for the gardening ones. He runs away a lot, just wandering through Rimba, always finding something new to learn about to feed his curiosity about the world. The world he lives in is not usual, as Rimba, the place he lives in is between the Earth and the Magis. At Rimba, everything is unexpected and strange, yet familiar. Everyone and everything live together, one with the almost celestial nature. Donghyuck loves Rimba, always wanting to adventure through every inch of the place he proudly calls Home. Walking around and admiring the nature is always the better choice than some daily jobs which can be done by a whole lot of other fairies. Donghyuck doesn’t care anymore if he’s being rebellious, his curiosity is always the priority. Taeyong, the Mother Fairy of his community, loves him anyway.

Today is not that different than the other days. As usual, Donghyuck ran from the assigned baby animals feeding job. He just hates babies in general as they are loud and annoying. He instead followed a giant butterfly until he couldn't locate it anymore. Here he is now, still near Batas, the border between Magis and the Earth, he supposes as he still recognizes the sparkly leaves on the trees. He sees a boy, who looks just like the humans he sometimes sees if he snoops too far from the Batas. The boy uses some human clothing, a white top and a bluish pants. He must be a human, since other human-like creatures from Magis do not like to wear human clothes. That's new, he thinks. Most humans are scared of Batas because in their folklores Batas is always prohibited. Batas always means death for them, at least that’s what Donghyuck have always heard from his friends. This one must be one curious and brave human, he concludes.

Donghyuck climbs onto the nearest tree, he is curious and he wants to watch the human and see what he would and could do here. The supposedly human shouts something Donghyuck can’t comprehend, while looking to his left and right, as if he's searching for something. The human turns around, making his face visible to Donghyuck. Oh, he's cute, Donghyuck thinks to himself. A lot of things are cute, he adds. The human shouts once again. There is nothing around him, why is he shouting? Donghyuck would help him but no other creature can be seen around and the supposed human doesn’t even look scared. He just stares at the human, wondering what he might do next. Suddenly, a white, four-legged creature jumped at the human. The colourful horns make Donghyuck sure that it is a unicorn. The human starts to fight the unicorn and the unicorn fight back. Its’ hind legs are trying to push down the human. Uh, oh. Unicorns are one of the strongest four-legged beings and the boy is in deep trouble. Donghyuck jumps from the tree and runs to the fighting creatures. He bravely part both creatures away.

“No violence at Rimba, please!” He plead to both beings. He looks at both creatures  
in the eyes, turning his head from left and right. The boy laughs very loudly. His laugh is funny, Donghyuck thinks. But why is he laughing? Donghyuck shoots him a questionable look. Then, he turns his head to the left, where the unicorn is supposed to be. Rather than the rainbow-horned unicorn, a lady with a mixture of pink and white hair stands beside him. The lady is laughing as well. He guesses that this lady is a shape-shifter, then.

“This is my best friend! We were just practicing, no worries! No violence at Rimba!” The boy says as he takes the supposed best friend’s hand and shakes it a little bit to show that they are indeed the closest friends. Donghyuck’s cheeks reddens from the mistake he made but he still has questions. “So, why are you practicing to fight? We are not supposed to fight at Rimba.” He says, reciting what Taeyong has been teaching him ever since he bloomed from the lotus on the river.

“No worries, dear little fairy, I only fight on Earth. Some earthlings are evil; therefore, I am always ready to fight!” The boy passionately says while making exaggerated, but very cute hand movements. The lady chuckles at the boy’s respond to Donghyuck’s question. “But he’s really bad at it! I’m the better fighter!” She claims as she throws little punches to the air around her. Donghyuck giggles, but he nods anyway.

“So, who are you? And where do both of you come from?” He asks, partly from his curiosity, partly he is just excited to talk to some new people. “Oh! Yeah, so I’m Mark and this lovely,” he snickers, “really lovely friend of mine is Yer—“ “JOY!” The lady suddenly screams and change focus to something else in the distance. She runs toward the east and shifts to her unicorn shape in the middle of running. Donghyuck squints to see whoever it is she is running to.

“Wait,” he whispers carefully, “She said Joy, right?” The boy—Mark nods slowly and suddenly he is dragged by Donghyuck by his wrist and they are now running to the opposite direction. “Why are we running?! Why are we running?!” Mark asks, a tad bit loudly, making Donghyuck instinctively shush him. Donghyuck finds a big enough tree for him and Mark to hide. “So,” he takes a breath, “Joy is the patrol fairy today, if you know her, and as for now I am running away from my duty. I hate baby animals.” Mark nods along but suddenly he makes a confused face. “Uh, baby animals?” He sounds a little bit offended from what Donghyuck hears. “Are you okay?” He asks before continuing his story. “My duty today is to feed some baby animals across Rimba and I just, I just don’t feel like dealing with them right now.”

Mark is suddenly gone, replaced by a bunch of sparkly dust and comes back as a small four-legged animals. Donghyuck thinks he’s now a baby lion because he really looks like the one annoying baby lion he really despises. Mark, now looking very cute and small in his alternate shape, roars as loud as he can, which sadly just comes out as a squeak. “Oh! Is there any way you are the most annoying baby lion I’ve ever fed? I will never forget that one lion that kept squeaking loudly even though it was full and all of his friends were just sitting very soundly. I hate that—“ Mark shifts again to his human-like form. “No, I don’t think I’ve seen you before, fairy.”

“How would you know?” Donghyuck challenges him. Mark giggles, “There’s no way I would forget someone as cute as you.” Donghyuck’s face goes red, and he laughs nervously, trying to cover the fact that he’s caught off-guard. They go silence for more than supposed to and Donghyuck already missed a beat. “Uh, you’re not bad yourself, bab- baby lion.” Mark giggles again. “You know what,” Donghyuck suddenly gets brave and asks Mark, “let’s get away from here, where Joy won’t find me. I know this amazing place we could go to.”

 

Mark follows Donghyuck like a little puppy. The fairy is glowing and cute, and there’s no way Mark can look away from him. They arrive at the riverbank, a bit far from Donghyuck’s home, the place he usually goes to when he runs from his duties. “Welcome, this is my favorite place in Magis ever!” Donghyuck announced. He sits down and tugs on Mark’s wrist so he sits down as well. “You are so interesting.” Mark starts. “Just some minutes ago you were screaming so I don’t fight and suddenly we are sitting at your favorite place.” Donghyuck laughs at that. “I’m sorry I’m spontaneous. And maybe I just want to get to know more of the human-fighting creature. You are also interesting, baby lion with a unicorn as a best friend. No one would think you guys even know each other.” Now it is the time for Mark to laugh. “It was underwhelming, though. I thought you would be at least a dragon.” Donghyuck shakes his head in fake disbelief. “I’m probably the least interesting shape-shifter ever, right?” Mark asks. “No! Why would you think like that?! You seem so cool so far! I wish I was a shape-shifter too so I can run away easily from my duties.”

“Okay, a delinquent of a fairy, why do you keep running away? It’s not like your life is rough, right?” Donghyuck shoves Mark jokingly. “You try feeding annoying animals every day. I want fun! Being a fairy is cool and cute and all but being a nurturing one just sucks.” Mark smiles at him, he thinks of a fun activity to get Donghyuck away from his routines for once. He cannot believe he even cares about having fun with the delinquent fairy. “Maybe sometimes I could take you go beyond Batas and explore humans’ place. That should be fun enough!” He offers. Donghyuck practically shines at the offer and nods rapidly. “Let’s go!!”

“DONGHYUUUCK! There you are! Come here! Stop running away!” He immediately stands up hearing Taeyong’s voice. “Joy told me you ran away with someone! Get back!” Donghyuck laughs at that and run to Taeyong, not wanting to make the Mother Fairy upset. “Mark, I hope to see you tomorrow here! I gotta go!!”

 

Mark just shakes his head at that, but he makes a mental note to make sure to not forget about meeting the fairy tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope you like it! I don't know whether this suit your aesthetic but i hope you still enjoyed anyway... Thanks for prompting and giving me a page of inspos! for everyone: This was my first time writing and uploading an NCT fic ever. I'm so sorry for everything lacking for it! The world building got too long and there wasn't even any plot to begin with lol. I was also so confused on how to refer to them in every other sentences so i keep referring them by their names. I hope it was at least understandable.... Constructive criticism is always accepted! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
